The objective of this virtual-conference is to conduct a shared task dedicated to developing and evaluating natural language processing methods that identify emotional language in suicide notes. Developing natural language processing methods that identify emotional language in suicide notes is an important responsibility. A responsibility that, as we will show, can immediately affect the care of suicidal patients. Additionally, these methods may be used by computers to understand other types of emotionally laden text. Shared tasks have a long history of contributing to the advancement of science. They are an efficient way of bringing together the efforts of large numbers of research groups to bear on important problems;they are, in fact, a virtual scientific conference. Our specific aims are 1) Select and develop methods for identifying emotional language in suicide notes;2) Evaluate the accuracy of these methods;3) Publish the results of the findings in an open-access journal.